


Implicit Trust

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Switching, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Floyd's been thinking again.





	Implicit Trust

**Author's Note:**

> (CARELESS WHISPER PLAYING FAINTLY IN THE DISTANCE.) ive had a nasty case of writers block so i just opened word and started typing. this happened. im sure it sucks but i love switch!floyd a lot so have some switch!floyd. :P technically in the vietnam canon but its just a nice little porny interlude before we do anything Emotional.

When he first let Earl top, Floyd was maybe twenty percent aroused and eighty percent fucking terrified. He'd never let another man penetrate him, not ever, and he'd never wanted to before he'd started therapy and his therapist mentioned that he had to let go of his need to control everything. On some level, Floyd figured that _maaaaaaybe_ that wasn't quite what she'd had in mind, but it worked. Besides, he'd never trusted anyone like he did Earl. Earl was gentler than a lamb and wouldn't hurt him- not intentionally- if the world depended on it.

He was even softer with him than Floyd had thought he'd be. He'd figured that at some point Earl would lose all pretense of not wanting to hurt him or scare him and just be out to get his rocks off, like a rutting stag, but no. He was slow and gentle and soft and so goddamned careful that it had practically driven Floyd up a wall. That first time, Floyd found himself coming four separate times, a trembling and hoarse-voiced wreck by the time Earl finally, finally finished and pulled out. He beat himself up for it for a long time afterward, but Floyd let himself cry after that. After all, he felt exposed, both physically and emotionally, and Earl had just been so _gentle_ and _careful_ , and as he sobbed Earl had held his lover close and stroked his hair, urged him to just let it out, whispered to him how much he loved him and how proud he was of how Floyd gave him the reins, even a tiny bit, just for one night.

The second time, on vacation in Hawaii, was a little less awkward and, however marginally, less terrifying. Once again, though, Earl was gentle, loving, soft, almost like he was afraid of breaking Floyd even before he was inside him. Floyd didn't mind. Sure, when he topped, he could be rough and leave bruises and love bites, but that was what Earl _liked_. He begged for it. "Grab my hips... no, harder, leave marks," and "Bite me... no, harder, like you mean it." It was almost animalistic sometimes, like they were mere beasts in heat, but neither minded. The harsher Floyd was, the harder Earl got off.

The thing about the times he'd let Earl take him was that they were spur-of-the-moment. No real prelude, no buildup, just when things were getting heavy they would end up switching. Floyd wasn't a fan of it, tell the truth. He'd never been the type for casual sex in the first place, but especially not when he was in a dedicated relationship, and it felt too impersonal for his tastes to just suddenly be below Earl. No, no, this time, it was going to be special, goddammit.

Floyd had a bad habit of getting "creative" when he was left to his own devices with much of anything, and a Saturday alone while Earl was out on a location shoot felt like a perfect opportunity to pull out every romance novel trope he'd ever read. He dimmed the lights, pulled a bottle of champagne from the basement (no, no, the _cellar_ , it sounded fancier) and stuck it in a bucket of ice, and made a quick run to the local florist. "We're out of roses," the distracted teenager behind the counter had said, "Are daisies okay?" Sure, fine, whatever, and with that he was out the door.

He punctuated the whole affair by making sure he looked as tidy as he possibly could. His hair was combed just so, not a single wrinkle in his clothes (Floyd had briefly considered just reclining naked and letting Earl figure it out, but then he realized that dressing up like a fifties-era greaser would probably get his attention quicker), and he lay back just as he heard the front door click open.

"Babe, I'm home!" Earl called, shutting the door behind him. A pause. "Floyd? Baby, you here?" Another pause, footsteps coming a bit closer, then stopping. "Is... is this confetti?" Well, the daisy petals didn't have the same effect as rose petals, but hey, one does what one must. The footsteps continued down the hall and paused outside the bedroom door. "Floyd?"

The door creaked open, and Earl padded into the room, a slightly baffled expression on his face. Then he caught sight of Floyd, reclining in what he prayed was a sexy pose on their bed, clad in some shockingly tight jeans, a leather jacket, and an equally-tight white t-shirt. "Hey, gorgeous."

Earl was quiet for a second. Then he smiled. Then he covered his mouth with his hand, turned away, and started giggling, trying and failing to stifle the laughter as Floyd's debonair expression sank to disappointment. "... I was trying for sexy."

"I..." Earl snorted quietly, holding back another snicker. "I can tell, baby, and I appreciate the effort, but... daisy petals...?"

"They were out of roses."

"That, and... this is all really out of character for you, it's just... it's weird!"

Floyd's expression was somewhere between disappointment and half-serious indignance. "See if I ever try to do anything nice for you again, you ungrateful fucker." Then he smiled, albeit shyly. "I just... wanted to give you a nice surprise when you got home."

"You could've ordered food and it would've had the same effect."

"No, no, I mean..." Floyd stood and strode to Earl, gently taking his lapels in his hands. "I was thinking earlier, and I realized..." He gently pushed Earl's jacket off his shoulders, then removed his clip-on bow tie. "Every time you've topped, it's kinda been... I don't know, a little out of the blue." His graceful fingers deftly unbuttoned Earl's shirt. Earl swallowed hard and gently reached down to grip Floyd's hips. "So I just thought, you know... maybe we could do something _romantic_ , and... you could be on top." A pause as he slid Earl's shirt off, then a realization hit him. "Um... if you want to."

Earl smiled and moved his hands to Floyd's hair, then pulled him in for a kiss, relishing the tremble that ran through his fiance's body in response. When they separated, Earl whispered, his lips just ghosting over Floyd's the slightest bit, "How am I supposed to say no to a speech like that?"

And with that he gently teased his fingertips under Floyd's leather jacket, slid it off his shoulders, and left it in the pile his shirt and suit jacket had formed. Backing Floyd to the bed, Earl paused momentarily. "Hang on a second. I have an idea." Floyd protested a bit as Earl backed away from him in the form of a soft whimper of discontent. Earl chuckled lightly and lay back, propping himself up against the headboard, and pulled Floyd atop him.

"I thought you wanted to top...?" Floyd breathed, a bit startled by the sudden movement and equally-sudden appearance of Earl's very insistent erection against his denim-clothed ass.

"Ride me." Earl unbuckled Floyd's belt, gently, so gently. "I'm gonna make this so fuckin' good for you, baby," he whispered as his hands ever so slightly brushed against the tent in Floyd's boxers, making him gasp quietly. "Wanna make it a little game?"

"Maybe... f'you tell me what you mean..."

"Every time you come, we try a new position." Earl purred quietly as Floyd unbuckled his belt for him and popped the button on his slacks. "We go until I come or you tap out. Whichever happens first. Sound good?"

A desperate nod as Floyd shoved his jeans down and kicked them somewhere across the room, then did the same with his boxers. His cock was at attention and a bead of pre-come was already collecting at the tip. "Damn. Never seen you this hard when we switched before."

"Doesn't scare me as bad anymore." Floyd made short work of Earl's pants and shorts, panting quietly and trembling as Earl's dick brushed against his entrance. "Goddamn, baby, where's the lube...?"

"Shhh, be patient." Earl's facade of dominance faded for a moment, and he rubbed a soothing circle on Floyd's hip before digging in his nightstand drawer and coming up with the lube. "I want this to feel good for you. Don't hurt yourself because you're in a hurry to get me off."

"M'not," Floyd whispered, gasping as two lubed fingers grazed his hole momentarily before Earl softly, oh god so softly, pressed against him. "Fuck..."

"Relax, baby, I don't want to hurt you."

Floyd shuddered, took a deep breath, and let out a quiet "Fuck!" as Earl's fingers slipped into him. Earl responded by hushing him, using his free hand to reach up and caress his lover's face gently as he slowly opened him. Floyd shook with every minute movement, biting his lip as his rock-hard cock twitched desperately, like it was begging Earl to pay attention to it. "I-I can't, Earl, please, I... I need you..."

"Jesus, baby," Earl responded, slowly removing his fingers from his lover and slicking his cock. "You're not acting like this because you think it's turning me on, are you?"

"I-is it...?" Floyd's eyes were dark, nearly black, with desire, and Earl shuddered.

"It is. God, it is, I just... you know you don't have to act like a porn star or anything to get me off, right?"

"I know..." Floyd licked his lips and held Earl's cock steady, positioning him just so. "I just... god, you really do make me feel good."

"Glad to hear it."

With that, Floyd smiled a little and sunk down onto Earl's dick, letting out a sharp gasp and low groan as he did. Earl bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered shut, gripping his fiance's hips and taking a deep breath to steady himself. If he was going to follow through with his proposal that they make it a game, he had to last. That, and there was nothing particularly romantic about getting the head of your cock inside someone and immediately coming.

A moment passed as they adjusted, before Floyd began rocking his hips slowly, his hands rested on Earl's chest for better leverage, a low moan escaping him as he did so. "God... y-you know... fuck... h-how many guys would kill to be me... right now?" he asked quietly, letting out quiet gasps and whimpers when words failed him. "I wish... oh my god, Earl... y-you could see your face..."

Earl chuckled quietly and looked up at Floyd, the sight almost enough to get him off right then and there. "Could say the same for you, babe." Earl let one hand travel up Floyd's side and back down his chest and stomach. He was gorgeous, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, his chest and face dusted with a reddish-pink flush.

Earl gripped Floyd's hips again and gently rocked up into him, earning him a surprised squeak. "Oh my god, that noise was adorable," he quipped, a grin spreading across his face as Floyd blushed and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "I didn't know you could make sounds like that."

"Neither did I," Floyd answered, gasping as Earl thrust into him again, then again, and again... he'd had his rhythm and control usurped, and for the first time, he didn't mind at all. Earl wouldn't hurt him. Not on purpose.

Entirely too quickly Floyd felt white-hot tension building, culminating in a sharp groan of Earl's name and ribbons of come painting his lover's stomach. However briefly, his body turned to gelatin, and Earl stroked his hair softly to get his attention. "Nnh...?"

"Hey. You wanna change positions or do you just want me to keep going...?"

"Mmmf." Floyd managed to, however shakily, sit up and ease himself off of Earl's cock. He pushed his bangs off of his forehead before answering the question. "Change. I... f-first time you made me come four times. I wanna see if you can do that again." A playful smirk. Earl responded in kind, turning onto his side and pulling Floyd down beside him.

"Turn over."

After that, Floyd couldn't really tell you what happened. His first orgasm wasn't his last; all told, he was pretty sure he came about five times, though like the first time Earl topped, all but the first were dry. By the time he finally gripped Earl's shoulder while in missionary and whispered that he couldn't take anymore, he was going to lose his mind if they kept going, his cock was so sensitive that touching it almost hurt and his head was spinning. Earl nodded gently and pulled out, stroking himself until he came with a grunt and soft "God, Floyd," his come dripping onto Floyd's overly-sensitive dick, the heat enough to make his lover whimper quietly in an overstimulated pain-pleasure mixture.

The couple were quiet for a bit, wrapped in each other, kissing slowly and regaining their senses. Once he'd gotten his breathing under control, Earl brushed a bit of hair matted onto Floyd's face with sweat to the side, and whispered, "You okay?"

"Mmmh. M-more than okay." Every muscle in Floyd's body was trembling, twitching, or both, but he didn't mind. It was the kind of pleasant exhaustion he'd get at the end of a particularly intense workout. "Um... thanks for... for doing this."

"Mmm." Earl pressed his forehead to Floyd's briefly, chocolate eyes gazing into hazel, and smiled warmly. "It's not like it's a chore." He laughed quietly and kissed his fiance again, slow and sensual.

Their lips parting again, a comfortable silence fell once more. Earl was the one to break it. "We should... we should probably take a shower. I dunno about you, but... I'm pretty sweaty and gross."

"You're not gross." Floyd smiled to echo the words Earl said to him over and over when he'd pounce on him like a lion on a zebra when he came home from the gym, or a jog, or basketball practice. "But if you insist."


End file.
